Ce n'est pas mon cas
by Leethie
Summary: [OS]Parce que seul sa souffrance lui procure du plaisir. Son tourment sera pourtant un supplice, qu'il faudra partager.[HPDM]


● Ce n'est pas mon cas ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Un one-shot assez court, j'ai honte, et en plus il n'est pas top, enfin vous me direz votre avis. Un p'tit cadeau pour mes lecteurs !

* * *

**POV Draco**

Il y a des mots qu'on ne peut pas dire, par crainte. Un crainte qui sans cesse éveille ton esprit, t'obligeant à te poser la même et unique question encore et encore. « Et si il me disait non ?

Qu'adviendrait t'il de moi ? » Condamné à être le seul témoins d'une chimère maintenant envolée sans avoir la force de pouvoir la retenir ou même pire, de pouvoir en finir au plus vite.

Ce n'était pas mon cas.

Parce que pour dire il faut connaître, pour avouer il faut ressentir et pour s'exprimer il faut éprouver quelque chose. Un sentiment, une force qui nous pousse à aller au-delà de nos limites, à dépasser ses peurs pour se montrer à la hauteur de nos espérances. Eprouver une passion infinie, un désir ardent de se dévoiler au grand jour.

Pourtant, un jour, j'ai ressenti. Je ne sais pas quoi, ni comment et encore moins pourquoi. Harry était juste là au pied d'un arbre. Il n'avait rien, rien ne s'émanait de ce corps emplit d'imperfection qui me rendait malade. Juste un instant j'aurais voulu ressentir un picotement, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux de braise. Néant.

Et l'espace d'un instant, voyant rouler une larme sur la joue tristement rose, j'ai ressenti. Mais quoi ? De la tristesse ? Non. De la pitié ? J'aurais préféré. De la colère ? Si c'était le cas…Alors quoi ? N'y avait il pas de mot pour décrire ma situation actuelle ? J'aurais voulu qu'on me le dise, mais je pense que la réponse ne m'aurait pas plu et encore moins quand l'objet de mes tourments tourna son regard remplit de larme vers moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? »

Je le regardais, légèrement confus sans quoi j'aurais été obligé de me définir en tant que mal personnifié. Qu'avais je bien pu faire d'aussi terrible que je n'avais pas déjà fait au paravent. Un léger doute me parcouru l'esprit. Il était tard, les cours venaient de se terminer. Je n'avais pas là tête à réfléchir.

« Viens »

Je m'accoudais à l'arbre où il était et l'entourait de mes bras nonchalamment. Il ne me repoussa pas. L'inconscient. Je profitais de sa faiblesse, il le savait, je le savais mais alors pourquoi ne faisait il rien ? Etait il désespéré à ce point ? J'en doute. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit et, alors que j'essayais de la chasser, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main ensanglantée glissa le long de mon bras.

_Tu m'appartiens,_

_Tu n'es qu'à moi._

Un monde construit, en l'espace de quelques minutes, s'effondre pour laisser place à un autre. Un monde où seul les sentiments comptent. Un monde où je n'ai pas ma place.

« Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? »

Mais les illusions finissent par cesser, pour laisser place à la réalité. Et sa réalité c'était elle. Cette fille, et me revint ces pincements incessants. Elle l'avait rejeté, il ne vivait qu'à travers elle et aujourd'hui il ne vivait plus. Son souffle saccadé devait de plus en plus bruyant. Comme j'aurais voulu le laisser s'égosiller sous cet arbre. Le voir souffrir. Il le méritait. C'est lui qui m'avait repoussé. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Et il se confessait encore une fois, resserrant son étreinte sans pour autant apaiser sa douleur. Les héros souffrent. Et j'aimais entendre cette souffrance qui me déchirer le cœur et calmer ma propre souffrance. La vengeance.

Une nouvelle fois, je m'écartais de lui. Observait les traces de son malheur sur mon épaule. Je me réjouissais quand bien même il s'approcha de moi, pour ne pas me laisser partir. Moi, celui qui l'avait tant repoussé.

Mais les larmes laissèrent bientôt place au sang, celui qu'il avait fait coulé juste après qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Il voulait en finir. J'étais là pour le voir. Mais il ne le voyait pas comme ça. Lui, au contraire, voyait mon atrocité comme une bénédiction. Cet acte cruel que de laisser un être souffrir et qui plus est s'en réjouir,lui le voyait autrement. Il me voyait autrement.

_Je ne le voyais pas,_

_Tu n'étais que pour moi._

Je soupirai de frustration. Et le regardait avant de m'extirper de son emprise et le laissait à son tourment. Il me retint par le bras et je poussais un nouveau soupir, d'agacement cette fois.

« Excuse moi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. »

Et là, je ressentis. Il était là frêle, le sang se répandait de plus en plus. Il l'avait dit, ces paroles que j'avais tant espérées mais qu'au fond je ne méritais pas.

_Si je ne te mérite pas,_

_Alors personne ne te méritera._

Je le quittais sans jamais vraiment l'avoir rejoint, le laissant agonisait en paix. Il ne me regardait pas, il n'osait pas me regardait. Peut être pour ne pas rencontrer ces yeux glacés qui l'avaient tant méprisé autrefois. Et heureusement qu'il ne les regardait pas, parce que si il l'aurait fait, il les aurait vue. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue.

_Fin._

* * *

_J'ai honte de demander: Un avis/Prend ses jambes à son cou/_


End file.
